Worlds Without Number
by Katsuno-Hitomi
Summary: It started as a nap. It became a life changing adventure. Self-insert.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. I'm just borrowing the plot, characters, and story elements, and will return them in perfect condition to the best of my ability. I am not making any money off of this. I do own any and all original characters that may appear. Any character's not of my creation belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 1: An Afternoon Nap Gone Wacky**

**I don't know how it happened. In all honesty, it never should have happened. But it did. One minute I was dozing off, enjoying an afternoon nap; the next minute I was floating in an endless abyss.**

**I suppose I should introduce myself before I go any further. My name is Jessica Anne Carnes. I'm 20 years old and still live with my parents in Utah(I've got growing up issues), along with my 18 year old sister and 12 year old brother. I just finished an online course in medical billing and coding. I'm also working on getting my driver's license(again, growing up issues). I'm a bit of a compulsive eater(I'm working on it), but most of the excess weight is hidden by the fact that I'm 5'10"(no clue what that is in centimeters). I'm a natural blonde(my natural color is very ugly, so I dye it a much more attractive golden color), have grayish-blue eyes, and wear glasses. I love anime, Japanese culture in general, and being a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints. Yeah, I'm Mormon. Got a problem with it?**

**I could talk for hours about my life before all this happened, but that would probably bore people to death. Besides, this story is far more interesting.**

**So, there I was, floating vertically upside-down in… well, I don't know what it was. Everything around me was pitch black except for a pale bluish light coming from above me.**

**My first thought was that I was dreaming. Then I thought that I was having one of those elusive lucid dreams, since I seemed to be aware of the fact that I was dreaming. So I decided to test it out by having a dolphin swim by. But try as I might, I couldn't conjure up any form of cetacean at all.**

**By this time, I began turning right side-up, still floating in that endless void. My bare feet landed on something smooth, hard, and cold. It took me a few seconds to get my bearings, then I tentatively took a step forward.**

**The minute I took that step, a flock of doves seemed to burst from the surface I was standing on, revealing a stained glass dais with a very familiar design that seemed to be lit from within.**

**As I watched the doves fly off into the distance, it all started to click inside my head. Kingdom Hearts, I thought. It all made sense now. The floating, the doves, even the surface of the dais, which I now recognized as being Sora, the protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. But why have a Kingdom Hearts dream now? It had been months since I'd last played one of the games. And why did this all feel so real?**

**Just then, a voice spoke to me: "Your journey has begun. What you thought was fantasy is in fact reality. Don't be afraid. The light will guide you. Now step forward."**

**By this point, I was very freaked out. Fantasy is reality? Sure, I've had delusions along those lines in the past, but to be told by some disembodied dream voice that it was true? This was getting weirder by the second.**

**And yet, it felt exhilarating. I had wanted to go on a great epic adventure since childhood. Especially one in the style of Kingdom Hearts. I couldn't pass up this opportunity. So, obeying the voice, I made my way towards the center of the dais.**

**Once I reached the middle, three platforms appeared in a burst of light, carrying a sword, a shield, and a staff. I expected the weapons to bear King Mickey's emblem, but instead, they were emblazoned with a twelve-pointed star.**

**The voice spoke again. "Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely."**

**It took me a minute to figure out which power to accept and which to give up. Usually when I played the Kingdom Hearts games, I would choose the power of the mystic and give up the power of the warrior. But I never really used a whole lot of magic. Scrolling through which spell to use was a bit time-consuming. Hopefully that would not translate into real life.**

**So in the end, I stuck with my old pattern. I took the staff and gave a clear "yes" as my answer, repeating the procedure with the sword.**

**As the sword disappeared from my hand, in it's place was something I never expected. "A Keyblade!" I exclaimed.**

**It was a little longer than Sora's Kingdom Key. The teeth of the Keyblade were made up of the east spires of the Salt Lake Temple, complete with the angel Moroni atop the middle spire. The rest of the Keyblade seemed to be made of that same granite the temple was built of, save for two twisting white ribbons that formed the hand guard. The keychain was a tiny Book of Mormon. And in my head, the name "Come to Zion" kept repeating.**

"**Holy Cow!" I shouted. "I have a Keyblade! I have a Keyblade!"**

**I didn't have much of a chance to spazz, though, because at that moment, the dais shattered into a million pieces. With a yelp, I fell, fortunately I blacked out within seconds.**

**When I came to, I found myself standing on another stained glass dais with Sora's picture on it. Come to Zion appeared in my hand in a flash of light.**

**The voice spoke again. "You have gained the ability to fight. You need no more instruction. God bless." At that moment, a group of five Shadow Heartless appeared from the dais surface.**

**Whoever that voice was, he or she was right. I didn't need any instructions to fight Heartless. I charged at the lead Shadow and swung at it. A direct hit! No time to celebrate yet, though. I kept on swinging, incorporating the skills I gained from theatrical sword fighting with styles I had observed in movies like Star Wars and The Lord of the Rings. It wasn't pretty, but it did the job. I defeated five heartless in less than three minutes.**

**Now it was time to celebrate. I began jumping up and down like an idiot, singing the classic Final Fantasy victory theme. Can you really blame me? Considering how out of shape I was, this was an enormous accomplishment for me.**

**After I finished my little victory dance, I noticed a small treasure chest at the edge of the dais. I went over and used my Keyblade's power to open it. A stained glass ramp appeared in it's place, leading to another dais higher up.**

**Oh boy, I thought. I'm gonna have to fight Darkside. Yippee. **

**Just then more Shadows appeared on the ramp. Might as well get it over with, I thought. I worked my way up the ramp, fighting any and all Shadows that came into my path.**

**Once I reached the dais, my pace slowed. After all, I was not in the mood to try and defeat a Heartless at least three times my size. As I was pondering how to deal with this next opponent, a sickening knot formed in my stomach. I was in the middle of the dais. I turned to see my shadow growing, forming into the Darkside Heartless.**

**As scary as this all was, I wasn't nearly so stupid as to run to the edge of the dais like Sora did. Instead, I rushed at the thing with all my might and began my attack. It wasn't easy, but at least when it sunk it's hand into the dais to summon Shadows I could get a few good hits in. This continued for at least six minutes.**

**Right about that six minute mark, I decided to back off a little to take a breather. That's when Come to Zion disappeared from my hand. The Darkside Heartless knocked me onto my back and began to cover me in darkness.**

**This wasn't any ordinary darkness. It was paralyzing. I couldn't speak, no matter what I tried. I began to thrash around against the suffocating darkness. Finally, I managed to yell out a few words. "Father in Heaven, help me!"**

**Just when I thought that I was lost in the darkness forever, I felt a hand grasp mine. The darkness was replaced by a blinding light. I barely had time to notice the scar on the hand's palm before I lost consciousness.**

**Author's Notes: I know what you're thinking. "Not another bad Kingdom Hearts self-insert fic." Well, this is going to be different. It won't even meld with the KH II storyline until the end. So don't count this out just yet.**

**Fair warning, this fic is going to delve into some rather strange(to the world) LDS doctrine, as well as the somewhat unusual customs we have. If you encounter any terms you do not know, I suggest looking them up on Wikipedia. Or better yet, find a Mormon in real life to help explain it to you. Trust me, we are everywhere.**

**Next chapter, we get to meet the party members that will accompany me on this journey. Most will probably be unfamiliar to you, but never fear. Next chapter's disclaimer will give you a quick rundown of who is owned by whom and what work of fiction they are from.**


End file.
